


Let's Hang Out in The Forest

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other, forest, just buds hangin out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: I know you were tortured for 5 years of your life in the woods, but do you wanna go again?





	Let's Hang Out in The Forest

Here they were.

 

In the middle of the woods, again. Jay couldn’t tell when the last time he had been out in the crowded forest with Tim was. Especially with Alex, Brian, and Jessica by both there sides. He wasn’t quite sure that ever happened, really.

He shouldn’t feel so anxious, there were four other people by his side! That thing hasn’t showed up for months now! The forest always set him off, day and night, and he wasn’t to sure it would ever truly go away. 

 

“You okay?” Tim’s smooth voice called, followed by the husky man jogging up lightly beside him. “You look like your about to burst with anxiety.” The smell of cigarettes still clung to him even after days of not smoking. It was comforting, in a way, having the familiar scent close to him again. Jay looked at his friend, shooting him a sheepish smile and cracking his knuckles with a couple satisfying pops. “Hah, yeah, I’m pretty anxious. It’s been forever since i’ve been in the woods, especially without a camera. I’ve been thinking about just turning back...” he trailed off, looking to the side for a moment.

 

“Biirdy!”

 

Brian bounced up, wrapping his strong arms around the skinnier man. “Don’t talk like that! This is supposed’ta help us!” he whined and squeezed a bit tighter. Jessica chimed in with a grin, “Yeah, Jay! You gotta associate the woods with good memories! Like, uuh..” She looked side to side, oak brown ponytail swishing as she did. “Like that!” she exclaimed and pointied to her left. Curiosity filled Jay as he walked over to where she was to get a better view. The rest of them doing the same. 

 

Brian gaped in awe. “Woooooooaaaahh!” His eyes sparkled as a huge smile spreading across his face. Jay would never be able to understand how the man could be so calm in the woods. Maybe the fact he was in his “masked state” most of the time during…. all that played into it. Or maybe his college expertise in nursing covered mental issues too, and he had used that knowledge before they all linked up to help himself. Or maybe- 

 

“Jay.”

 

Tim’s voice pulled him back to reality. “C’mon, you're gonna miss the fun.” He was looking back at him with a almost worried look. Jay shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts like an etch-e-sketch. “Coming, sorry!” he called back, trotting up beside his friend.

 

In the middle of a small clearing sat one of the most gorgeous sights Jay had ever laid eyes on. A blue pond sat peacefully, untouched by human hands. The light reflected off of the surface in just a way that it seemed to sparkle, like a fairy had blessed it. “Wow…” Alex whispered in wonder as he got closer. On further inspection, Jay could see the faintest of smiles on his old friend’s face. A rare occasion, but a sweet one. He cherished being able to see it again.

 

“WHOOHOO!!” Jessica’s joyful yelling made him jump a bit. He whipped his head around just in time to see the woman leaping into the pond, causing a huge upsurge of waves as they crashed back into the water. Brian followed behind her enthusiastically, cannonballing into it.

 

Tim chuckled beside them, crossing his arms. Alex simply shook his head and sighed in a mock annoyance, though Jay could tell he thought it was funny too. 

 

Jay walked up to the edge of the lake. He scanned the water and contemplated hopping in or not. Jessica took notice, not hesitating to swim up and rest her arms on the wet dirt that surrounded the pond with a smile.

 

“Comin’ in for a dip? The water’s warm! At least next to Brian, anyway.” 

 

“I heard that!”

 

“I hope you did, fartface!”

 

Jay couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s childish antics. Settling down on the shoreline, he began to take off his shoes and cat patterned socks, setting them aside before letting his feet slide into the clear water and sighing contentedly. The water really was warm!

 

Tim went and sat beside Jay, bringing his knees up and resting back on his hands. They both watched as Jessica and Brian got into a huge splash war. Jessica just dunked Brian. Brutal. Tim and Jay both snickered as Brian launched back out of the water, gasping for breath dramatically. 

 

Alex came closer too, watching with an interested expression on his face. Brian and Jessica completely halted there fight and shared a look as they noticed him, both swimming up to him like hungry sharks. Alex was oblivious, but Jay knew fully well that they were going to drag him into the water.This was going to be hilarious.

 

And it was. 

 

A couple of hours later, they made it home safe and sound. Brian, Jessica, and Alex all soaked. Jay found a cool rock that he was going to add to his collection. Tim was able to make it the whole day without more than two cigarettes. All of them were tired and said there goodnights before heading off to their beds, Jessica crashed on the couch since she was too tired to drive back home. 

 

Jay found it so… refreshing to be able to hang out in the woods like that again. That thing had ruined it for what he thought was forever. Cryptid hunting at night was still off the table for a long time, though. He flopped onto his bed with a yawn, curling up under the covers. His mouth formed into a soft smile as he drifted off. Maybe they could do it again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this done for like a month i jst got around to finishing it ersgkjfdgv


End file.
